


Then Don't Go

by Vaderfanboi



Series: Bereaved [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: Minor spoilers for Infinity War. I wrote it so it wouldn't give away much but if you haven't seen the film yet, don't read this. This fic takes place a few hours before Peter's field trip to the MOMA.





	Then Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, don't read if you haven't seen Infinity War. This is more of a blurb than anything, I need to hash out some feelings. Peter is obviously still in highschool so I won't write smut of him until he's 18 in canon. Please don't request smut of Peter.

“I don’t wanna go” Peter sighed beside you. You were waking up on his couch after spending a movie night at his apartment. A tempting bowl of half-eaten popcorn sat on the coffee table before you, causing you to take a bite.

“Then don’t. You don’t like modern art, anyway and we have more Alien movies to binge” You rubbed your eye with your palm that wasn’t covered in butter and salt, trying to stay awake to say goodbye to your boyfriend. 

You and Peter Parker had been going steady for about ten months and you loved it. You were dating a brilliant, sweet boy who happened to be an Avenger. Well, sort of, he never quite clarified that for you. But he’s Spiderman! You found out while going through his phone trying to find a screenshot of a recipe for cookies four months ago and you’ve been his ride or die ever since. 

Sometimes you would patch him up after a rough fight or you’d be his “guy in the chair” with Ned. Last night, however, you were his girlfriend with a taste for classic sci-fi films. It was a tough job but you managed juggling being a supportive girlfriend/nurse/student pretty cohesively. 

“I should go, though. Aunt May spent like, twenty bucks on this trip” Peter explained. He was too considerate for his own good. It worried you, sometimes the capacity of his kindness. That was the thing he didn’t always understand; he couldn’t save everyone every time. 

“Right. Okay, I’m gonna head home, then. Stay safe. I love you” You said without realizing. Peter’s eyes were wide open in shock. That was the first time either of you had said ‘I love you’. It wasn’t purposeful but you had both avoided saying it for months. You guessed it would just be easier if your boyfriend hit the streets in a bright leotard when you didn’t love him. It was too late for that, though. “I don’t want you to go” You admitted. Suddenly, you felt really sick.

“I-I love you, too, (Y/N)” He stammered out. You were his first real relationship and he loved you and you loved him. “But I really should go”

“Peter, please don’t- it feels wrong. Like something bad is gonna happen” You begged as you became filled with worry. Sometimes you worked yourself up too much and overwhelmed yourself but this time, it felt different. 

Peter hugged you close and took a deep breath. “Sometimes I think you have my spidey-senses, too. You’ve got intuition” Peter said, calming you with his light teasing.

“It’s called anxiety” you took Peter’s hand and felt how soft his fingers were, laced with yours. “Call me if you need me, okay? Don’t be the hero if there's a robbery or a shooting. Just promise you’ll stay safe, okay?” You asked. 

“I promise. Nothing’s gonna hurt me there” He said before kissing your forehead and standing up from the couch. 

Still feeling uneasy, you got up and gave him one last kiss goodbye. “I love you, Peter” 

You left his building and walked back to yours. You really wished he could have stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry that we're all suffering. ALSO: I just decided I will be making a series of fics for the characters that died in Infinity War so feel free to request any of them


End file.
